


Prompto/Ignis (Love Meme)

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: There was a distinct reason he had texted Gladio, not Prompto.





	Prompto/Ignis (Love Meme)

The text said, "stay there, im coming to get you!" Which was in the broad sense what he was hoping for, but. There was a distinct reason he had texted Gladio, not Prompto.

"Uh, Iggy?"

That reason being there was little dignity to be salvaged from one missing boot and trousers cleanly ripped down the back.

"I was collecting ingredients—"

Prompto's eyes widened as he looked past him. "Is that a chocobo nest?"

"...and a surprise." 

And when Prompto offered a hand and beamed at him, bright as the sun--perhaps, Ignis considered, he could afford to lose a little dignity.

**Author's Note:**

> For kingcael's [One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You drabble request](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/163640373928/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you): Promnis, #83 (“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”).


End file.
